The Affair
by Racke
Summary: Kagami had always wanted the 'perfect relationship'. But, once she finally had it, she only wanted out.


The Affair

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

XXX

It was still dark outside. And she was still there, breathing softly next to her.

_So it wasn't a dream…_ Konata sighed. How long had they been like this? How long had it been since the first time?

They were not lovers. This was something that had been engraved in Konata ever since then. They were not friends, though they did still follow some of the rules applied to friendship.

She wasn't sure of how they'd ended up like this, but they had.

There was no love between them. The only thing between them was the nights, the nights which nobody was allowed to know about.

She'd needed comfort, and so she'd found it in Konata. There was nothing more, no love that she'd hidden since the day they met. Konata was alone. The seemingly endless feelings that kept welling up from within her would always remain unrequited.

XXX

She'd been on the phone for a while now.

Konata had learned to ignore her as she found excuses, lying so very easily now. There had been a time when she'd have been fidgeting, nervous and uncertain about how to proceed, but that felt like an eternity ago. Now she lied expertly, and it wasn't something Konata enjoyed watching.

When she finally hung up, she simply turned towards Konata and told her of her part in the lie.

Sometimes, Konata was disgusted by the efficiency. But that feeling faded fast, just like all the others. Happiness was fleeting, misery was pushed aside.

It felt as if she wore a mask. A mask that had been glued shut over her face, constricting her breathing, and creating an endless feeling of claustrophobia in the process.

That was what it meant to lie.

She'd learnt to live with it, and some days, it terrified her.

XXX

Kagami had always wanted the 'perfect relationship'.

But, once she finally had it, she only wanted out.

The smile that once came naturally felt plastered on, and whatever love she'd felt for this 'perfect guy' in front of her, had faded away.

He kissed her, and she automatically returned the kiss. Like a doll whose strings where pulled.

He called and she would drop what she was doing, not because she wanted to talk to him, but because those around her expected her to want to talk to him.

They were lovers, but whatever passion had once been there, had long since curled up and died.

Desperate for a way out she'd ended up on Konata's doorstep. There was no love there either, but at least there was passion, and somehow, it became a habit.

She'd learnt to lie, and the lies came so easily now. The guilt had faded, all that was left was the need.

XXX

Endlessly the rain poured down.

Konata stared out of the window, not truly seeing the water drops that were crashing to the pavement.

When had she begun to change? When had the Kagami she'd known become the person now lying in her bed?

She couldn't tell. She remembered seeing them as a couple, and the pain she'd felt when she knew that she'd never have a chance, but they'd looked happy together. Konata smirked at herself. 'Looked', something like that meant nothing. Those two still _looked_ just as happy as back then, and yet Kagami still seemed to be slipping deeper and deeper into the muddy despair.

And now she was dragging Konata down with her.

Konata continued to let her in, to back up the endless lies, and to pretend like nothing had changed between them. Because, how could she say no to the girl who held her heart?

Of course, Kagami knew how Konata felt about her, she simply seemed to have stopped caring somewhere along the road.

XXX

Kagami stared at the door, uncertain as to why her legs had carried her there.

Konata wasn't here, and so there was no reason for her own presence.

Yet, here she was.

Almost a week had passed since she'd left, and she'd be gone for at least another week before there would be anyone there to open the door.

Kagami simply stood there, staring at the door, feeling as if something dark was swirling quietly inside of her.

Then, she slowly turned around and walked away, quickly disappearing, back into the pouring rain.

XXX

It was raining, and Konata felt satisfied with how the weather seemed to mirror her mood. Dark and gray, it covered the heavens and blotted out the shining sun.

There had been no call from Kagami, but that was what she'd expected. There was no reason for her to call, and as long as she was here, there was no possibility of her visiting.

Konata wasn't sure why she'd agreed to the trip, if it was a spur of the moment, a desire for something new, or something inside of her simply wishing herself away from those nights. But regardless of reason, she'd found nothing here with which to brighten her world.

She longed for those nights. And she cursed herself for it.

She missed the feeling of her warmth, the touch of her hands, and the weak fragrance that followed wherever she walked.

Konata leaned her head against the cool glass, praying that the chill would wipe her memory clean.

XXX

He stared at her, and the shock she felt was mirrored in his eyes.

There was silence. A silence that spread gently across the room, slowly wrapping her in its forgiving veil.

She marveled at the words her mouth had spoken. Wondering to herself at the honesty in her voice. How long had it been since she spoke with a voice like that? She couldn't recall.

Others began to flock around them, like vultures, trying to find the reason for her words.

Kagami smiled at them, and then she turned around, making her way through the hastily gathered crowd, the shining piece of metal still lying neatly in its box.

XXX

It was still raining, and the others were growing bored of it.

Konata made her way towards the door, playing with the memory of Kagami from back then, when she was still Kagami. The girl that she'd fallen in love with.

She hastened her step as the knocking grew more insistent, almost desperate, finally swinging the door open.

Someone was standing in the rain.

There was no umbrella, and the person was soaked to the bone.

Tears were streaking down the person's cheeks, and yet a smile played upon their lips.

Konata stopped, confused.

_She_ was standing there. Not the cheap imitation who's warmth she'd felt upon those nights. _She_ was standing there.

Something within her leapt, and the heart which she'd learned to ignore was racing through her chest.

She could feel the tears burning their way down her cheeks.

It was cold. Yet, her warmth was there, hiding underneath her rain soaked clothes.

Konata laughed, and as their lips crashed together, she knew.

She was loved in return.

XXX

**A/n:** **I love happy endings.**


End file.
